devildaggersfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
SQUIDS SQUID I = |-| SQUID II = |-| SQUID III = SQUID I (SPAWNER I) SQUID I is the first enemy the player encounters. It spawns at 3.8 seconds, and has only one weak point on its body. Firing at any other part of its body but the Gem will not damage it. Damaging and destroying the Gem will kill SQUID I and cause it to drop said Gem. SQUID I periodically spawn hordes of SKULL I and a single SKULL II. They do not directly attack the player, and instead slowly float towards the center of the arena. SQUID II (SPAWNER II) SQUID II is a larger and tougher version of the SQUID I. It spawns at 39 seconds, and it has two weak points located on its body. Firing at any other part of the body but the gems will not damage it. Once the two Gems are destroyed, SQUID II will die and drop both Gems. SQUID II periodically spawn hordes of SKULL I and a single SKULL III. They do not directly attack the player, and instead slowly float towards the center of the arena. SQUID III (SPAWNER III) SQUID III is a much larger and tougher version of the SQUID II. It spawns at 244 seconds, and it has three large weak points located on its body. Firing at any other part of the body but the gems will not damage it. Once all three Gems are destroyed, SQUID III will die and drop three Gems. SQUID III periodically spawn hordes of SKULL I and a single SKULL IV. They do not directly attack the player, and instead slowly float towards the center of the arena. SKULLS SKULL I = |-| SKULL II = |-| SKULL III = |-| SKULL IV = SKULL I (BABY SKULL) SKULL I is the second enemy the player encounters. It spawns immediately after any SQUID spawns. SKULL I are very weak, but are more dangerous when traveling in swarms. They spawn from SQUID I, SQUID II and SQUID III in groups of ten. SKULL I will constantly chase the player. They will group up and try to swarm the player, but they don't move very fast. SKULL II SKULL II is the third enemy the player encounters. It spawns immediately after the first SQUID I spawns. Shooting a SKULL II enough will kill it, causing it to drop a Gem. They spawn from SQUID I. SKULL II does not follow the player. Instead it floats around the arena, waiting. It will attempt to flank the player while the player isn't looking. SKULL III (HUNTER) SKULL III spawns immediately after the first SQUID II spawns. SKULL III have high health, so must be continually fired at to kill. After killing a SKULL III, it will drop a Gem. They spawn from SQUID II. Similar to SKULL I, SKULL III will chase the player and attempt to directly attack the player. It moves much faster than a SKULL I, and can easily catch up to the player. SKULL IV SKULL IV spawns immediately after the first SQUID III spawns. SKULL IV have very high health, and take some time to deal with. SKULL IV do not drop Gems when killed. They spawn from SQUID III. SKULL IV will chase the player, moving faster than any other SKULL. They turn extremely fast, always facing the player. SKULL IV are very large, and can overtake the player easily. SPIDERS SPIDER I = |-| SPIDER II = |-| SPIDERLING = SPIDER I SPIDER I spawns at 39 seconds. They have high health, and can be killed with a few shotgun blasts. If the player misses enough, SPIDER I will face downward for a few moments, hiding its weak point. They don't move much, but they constantly change their orientation to face the player. SPIDER I does not directly attack the player. After spawning, it will begin attracting any gems on the ground towards itself. When SPIDER I obtains gems it will create eggs that, after sitting on the ground for a few seconds, hatch into multiple SPIDERLINGS. SPIDER II SPIDER II spawns at 274 seconds. They have very high health, and must be dealt with quickly and carefully to kill. Unlike SPIDER I, it will not hide its weak point when the player misses. They don't move much, but they constantly change their orientation to face the player. SPIDER II does not directly attack the player. After spawning, it will begin attracting Gems toward itself and making eggs, in a similar but much faster manner than SPIDER I. SPIDERLING SPIDERLINGS will hatch from eggs spawned by SPIDER I and SPIDER II. They have very low health and can easily be killed. Each egg will spawn four SPIDERLINGS, which will immediately start running around. A SPIDERLING will scamper around in a random pattern in the general direction of the player. They are very small and are small threats when in small numbers, but can flood the arena in large numbers. CENTIPEDES CENTIPEDE = |-| GIGAPEDE = |-| GHOSTPEDE = CENTIPEDE (awaiting description) GIGAPEDE (awaiting description) GHOSTPEDE (awaiting description) Trivia * SKULL II and SKULL III are the only enemies that don't have visible Gems on them, but still drop them when killed. Category:Enemies